Guía de citas del lado obscuro
by scarlett rows
Summary: La vida de Bella swan está apunto de cambiar con la llegada del misterioso Edward, que no solo afirma que ella es un vampiro, si no que es su prometida perdida, todo esto bajo el estres del último año antes de la universidad.. mal summary pasen a leero
1. Chapter 1

**nada es mioo solo la adaptación...**

* * *

**Guía de citas del lado obscuro**

Los No-muertos realmente pueden fastidiar tu último año de secundaria…

Casarse con un vampiro definitivamente no se ajusta a los planes de Isabella

Swan para "buscarse una vida" al terminar el instituto. Pero entonces hace

aparición un extraño (e increíblemente guapo) estudiante de intercambio

llamado Edward Vladescu, afirmando que Isabella es una princesa vampírica

rumana de nacimiento y es además, su prometida perdida. Armada de mucho

valor y una copia de Crecer Estando Muerto: La Guía Para Vampiros

Adolescentes, Citas, Sentimientos, Emociones, Salud y Vida, Bella hace una

dramática transición de estudiante promedio a glamorosa princesa vampírica

europea. Pero cuando un cazador hortera pone sus ojos en Edward, Bella se

encontrara luchando por recuperar a su príncipe rebelde, por salvar su alma de

la destrucción eterna y por evitar la guerra mundial entre clanes vampiros que

se desatará si no cumple su destino de casarse con él.

* * *

**holaaa de nuevo con nueva historia, otra adaptación, espero que les guste tanto**

**como yo amé el libro cuando lo leí, el nombre del libro y la autora los pondré en el **

**cap final o siempre pueden preguntarmelo por reviews ok?**

**las pocas que leen "Entre dos mundos" TRANQUIS voi a seguir con esa adaptacion tmb**

**recuerden que esa ya esta terminada solo tengo que subirla, pero me deprime muchisimo que**

**esta no tenga la aceptación que espere...**

**buenoo depende de sus reviews si subo el 1 cap hoy o hasta mañanaa**

**cuidenceee las quierooo muchisimoo **

**y GRACIAS POR LEER...**

**itza***


	2. instrumento de escritura

**nada es mioo-...**

* * *

**Guía de citas del lado obscuro**

La primera vez que lo vi, una niebla gris y pesada se aferraba a los campos de maíz,

lenguas de bruma deslizándose entre los tallos moribundos. Era una mañana sombría

justo después del Día del Trabajo, y estaba esperando por el autobús escolar, metida

en mis asuntos, de pie en el camino de tierra que conectaba la granja de mi familia con

la carretera principal de la ciudad.

Estaba pensando en cuántas veces probablemente abrí esperado ese bus durante el

transcurso de doce años, matando el tiempo tal y como lo haría cualquier atleta,

haciendo cálculos en mi cabeza, cuando lo vi.

Y de pronto ese familiar tramo de asfalto me pareció horriblemente desolado.

Estaba de pie bajo un haya inmensa al otro lado de la carretera, sus brazos cruzados

sobre el pecho. Las ramas bajas y nudosas del árbol se retorcían a su alrededor, casi

ocultándolo entre ramas y hojas y sombras. Pero era obvio que era alto y llevaba un

abrigo largo y oscuro, casi como una capa.

Se me oprimió el pecho, y tragué con fuerza. ¿Quién estaría de pie debajo de un árbol

al amanecer, en el medio de ninguna parte, vestido con una capa negra?

Debió de darse cuenta de que lo había visto, porque se movió un poco, como si se

estuviera planteando irse. O quizá cruzar la carretera.

Nunca me había dado cuenta de cuán vulnerable había sido todas esas mañanas en

que había esperado allí sola, pero esa realidad me golpeó fuerte entonces.

Miré hacia la carretera, el corazón latiéndome con fuerza. ¿Dónde está el estúpido

autobús? ¿Y por qué mi padre tenía que ser tan fanático del transporte público, de

todas formas? ¿Por qué no podría yo tener un coche, como prácticamente todos los

demás alumnos de último curso? Pero no, yo tenía que "compartir vehículo" para

salvar el medioambiente. Cuando sea abducida por ese tío amenazador de ahí, papá

probablemente insista en que mi cara sólo aparezca en cartones de leche reciclados…

En la preciosa fracción de segundo que gasté enfadándome con mi padre, el extraño

se movió, ahora sí, en mi dirección, saliendo de debajo del árbol, y podría haber

jurado que le oí decir "Antanasia" -Mi antiguo nombre… Mi nombre de nacimiento, el

que me pusieron en Europa del Este, antes de que me adoptaran y me trajeran a

América, rebautizada como Isabella Swan, o tal vez estuviera oyendo cosas, porque la palabra fue ahogada por el sonido de neumáticos sobre el asfalto, frenos chirriantes y puertas abriéndose mientras el conductor, el viejo señor Dilly, las abrió para mí. Nunca había estado tan feliz de subir a bordo.

-Buenas, Bella.- Gruñó el señor Dilly, y caminé a trompicones por el pasillo, en busca de un asiento vacío o una cara amiga entre los pasajeros medio groguis. A veces era un asco vivir en La Pennsylvania rural. Los chicos de ciudad probablemente aún seguían durmiendo tranquilamente y a salvo en sus camas.

Localizando un sitio al final del bus, me apoltroné con alivio. Tal vez había exagerado.

Tal vez mi imaginación se había desbocado, o demasiados episodios de los más

buscados de América me habían afectado a la cabeza. O tal vez el extraño sí había

pretendido hacerme daño… Girándome, miré por la ventanilla trasera, y mi corazón

dio un vuelco. Aún seguía allí, pero ahora en la carretera, con un pie plantado a cada lado de la doble línea amarilla, los brazos aún cruzados, viendo marchar el autobús. Viéndome.

Antanasia… ¿De verdad lo había oído llamarme por mi largo nombre olvidado en el

tiempo? Y si conocía ese hecho oscuro, ¿qué más sabía el oscuro extraño, alejándose

en la niebla, sobre mi pasado? Aún más importante, ¿qué quería de mí en el presente?

-Así que eso resume bastante bien mi verano en el campamento- Suspiró mi mejor

amiga Alice Cullen, tirando de la pesada puerta de cristal del Instituto

Woodrow Wilson.

-Niños que echan de menos sus casas, sus plantas, y arañas grandes en las duchas.

-Parece que ser consejera es horrible.- Me compadecí mientras entrábamos en los

pasillos familiares, que olían a limpio y a cera fresca para suelos. -Si eso ayuda, yo

gané por lo menos dos kilos y medio siendo camarera en el restaurante. No podía

evitar comer tarta cada vez que tenía un descanso-

-Te ves genial- Alice le restó importancia a mi queja.

-Aunque no estoy segura sobre tu pelo…-

-¡Eh!- Protesté, aplastando mis rizos ingobernables, que parecían estar rebelándose en

la humedad del final del verano. -Te diré que me pasé una hora con el secador y esta"crema alisadora" que me costó las propinas de una semana…- Mi voz se fue

apagando, cuando me di cuenta de que Alice estaba distraída y no me escuchaba.

Seguí su mirada al otro lado del pasillo hacia las taquillas.

-Y hablando de verse genial- Dijo.

Jake Zinn, que vivía en una granja cerca de la propiedad de mi familia, estaba

luchando con la combinación de su taquilla. Frunciendo el ceño a un trozo de papel en

su mano, giró la rueda y agitó la manilla. Una camiseta blanca obviamente nueva hacía

que su moreno de verano se viera especialmente profundo. Las mangas se ceñían al

rededor de unos bíceps prominentes.

-Jake está alucinante.- Susurró Alice mientras nos acercábamos a mi vecino. -Debió

de haberse apuntado a un gimnasio o algo. ¿Y se puso mechas?-

-Estuvo cargando pacas de heno todo el verano al sol, Ali.- Susurré en respuesta. -No

necesita un gimnasio, ni aclararse el pelo-

Jake alzó la vista mientras pasábamos a su lado, y sonrió cuando me vio.

-Hola, Bella.-

-Hola- Respondí. Después mi mente se quedó en blanco.

Alice se incorporó a la conversación, evitando un silencio incómodo.

-Parece que te dieron la combinación equivocada.- Apuntó, señalando con la cabeza a

la taquilla aún cerrada de Jake. -¿Intentaste darle una patada?-

Jake ignoró la sugerencia.

-Anoche no trabajaste, ¿eh, Bella?-

-No, ya terminé en el restaurante.- Dije. -Solo era un trabajo de verano.-

Jake pareció algo decepcionado.

-Oh. Vaya. Pues entonces creo que tendré que ponerme al día contigo en el instituto,

supongo.-

-Sí. Estoy segura de que tendremos algunas clases juntos.- Dije, sintiendo que mis

mejillas se calentaban. -Nos vemos.- Casi arrastré a Alice conmigo por el pasillo.

-¿De qué iba eso?- Exigió cuando estuvimos fuera de su alcance. Miré a Jake por

encima del hombro.

Mi rostro se puso aún más caliente.

-¿De qué iba qué?-

-Jake todo triste de que dejaras el restaurante. Tú poniéndote de un rojo brillante…-

-No es nada.- Le advertí. -Vino varias veces hacia el final de mi turno y me llevó a casa

en su coche. Salimos un tiempo… Y no estoy roja.-

-¿De veras?- La sonrisa de Alice era de suficiencia. -Tú y Jake, ¿eh?-

-No es nada importante.- Insistí.

El brillo de los ojos de Alice me dijo que sabía que no estaba siendo completamente

sincera.

-Este va a ser un año muy interesante.- Predijo.

-Y hablando de interesante…- Empecé a contarle a mi mejor amiga sobre el extraño

aterrador de la parada del bus. Pero en el momento en que pensé en él, el pelo en la

parte posterior de mi cabeza se erizó, casi como si estuviera siendo observada.

-Antanasia…-

El eco de la voz baja y profunda llenó mi cerebro, como una pesadilla recordada a

medias.

Me froté la parte de atrás del cuello. Tal vez le contara a Alice la historia después.

O tal vez todo el asunto se desvanecería sin más y ya nunca volvería a pensar en ese tío

jamás. Eso era lo que pasaría, probablemente. Y aún así el cosquilleo no desapareció.

-Esta va a ser una clase muy excitante.- Prometió la señora Wilhelm, desbordando

entusiasmo mientras nos entregaba la lista de lectura para Literatura Inglesa IV: desde

Shakespeare a Stoker. -Os va a encantar los clásicos que he seleccionado. Preparaos

para un año de hazañas épicas, emocionantes romances, y los enfrentamientos de los

grandes ejércitos. Todo ello sin dejar jamás el Instituto Woodrow Wilson.-

Aparentemente no todo el mundo estaba tan extático por los ejércitos enfrentados o los

corazones arrebatados como la señora Wilhelm, porque oí un montón de gruñidos a

medida que la lista circulaba por la clase. Acepté la copia de manos de mi eterno

torturador, Frank Dormand, se había dejado caer en el asiento anterior al mío como

una inmensa y pegajosa bola de papel, y eché un vistazo rápido. Oh, no. No Ivanhoe y

Moby Dick… ¿quién tiene tiempo para Moby Dick? Se suponía que este iba a ser el año en que iba a tener una vida social. Por no mencionar a Dracula… por favor. Si había

algo que odiara, eran los cuentos de hadas espeluznantes sin ninguna base en la

realidad o la lógica. Ese era el territorio de mis padres, y no tenía ningún interés en ir

allí.

Echándole una mirada rápida a Alice al otro lado del pasillo, también vi en sus ojos

pánico y miseria mientras susurraba:

-¿Qué significa "borrascosas"?-

-Ni idea.- Le respondí también en susurros. -Lo buscaremos.-

-También quiero que paséis este cuadro de asientos.- Continuó la señora

Wilhelm, crujiendo por la clase en sus zapatos cómodos. -El puesto que hayáis

escogido será vuestro asiento asignado para el año. Veo algunas caras nuevas por ahí,

y quiero llegar a conocerlos tan pronto como pueda, así que no os mováis.-

Me hundí en mi asiento. Genial. Estaba destinada a un año entero de comentarios

estúpidos, pero malvados, de James, algo que estaba segura saldría a

borbotones cada vez que se diera la vuelta para entregar algo. Y la legendaria

animadora la zorra Victoria Crosse había reclamado el sitio directamente detrás del mío.

Estaba atrapada entre dos de las personas más horribles del colegio como en un

sándwich. Y me volví a la izquierda Jake había encontrado un asiento cercano al mío.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando lo miré. Podría haber sido peor, supongo. Pero no

mucho.

Victoria se dio la vuelta en su silla para lanzarme el cuadro de los asientos.

-Ahí te va, Urraca- Gruñó, usando el nombre que me había asignado en la guardería.

-Pon eso en el cuadro.- Sí. Estúpido y malvado, tal y como había predicho. Y sólo

quedaban 180 días de clase.

-Por lo menos sé deletrear mi nombre.- Le dije entre dientes. Idiota.

James volvió a darse la vuelta, humillado y con cara de malas pulgas, me puse a

hurgar en la mochila en busca de mi bolígrafo. Cuando me dispuse a escribir mi

nombre, el bolígrafo estaba completamente seco, probablemente porque había

permanecido sin tapa en mi mochila todo el verano. Agité el bolígrafo y lo volví a

intentar. Nada.

Empecé a girarme a la izquierda, pensando que tal vez Jake podría dejarme uno de los

suyos. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle, sin embargo, sentí un toquecito en mihombro derecho. Ahora no… Ahora no… Consideré ignorarlo, pero quien quiera que me estuviera dando golpecitos volvió a intentarlo.

-Discúlpame, pero ¿tienes necesidad de un instrumento de escritura?-

La voz profunda con el inusual acento europeo venía de algún punto cercano, detrás de

mí. No tenía más opción que darme la vuelta. No.

Era él. El chico de la parada. Habría reconocido el extraño atuendo, el abrigo largo,

las botas, por no mencionar su imposible altura en cualquier parte. Sólo que esta vez

estaba a apenas unos centímetros de mí. Lo bastante cerca como para ver sus ojos.

Eran lo bastante oscuro verde y estaban mirándome fijamente con una

inteligencia tranquila, pero de alguna forma inquietante. Tragué con fuerza, congelada

en mi asiento. ¿Había estado en clase todo el tiempo? Y si era así, ¿cómo podía no

haberlo visto? Quizás porque estaba sentado medio apartado de los demás. O quizás

porque incluso el aire en su rincón particular se veía turbio, el fluorescente sobre su

asiento fundido. Pero era más que eso. Era casi como si él creara la oscuridad. Eso es

ridículo, Bella… Es una persona, no un agujero negro…

-Requieres un instrumento de escritura, ¿sí?- Repitió, estirando su brazo a través del

pasillo, un brazo largo, musculoso, para ofrecerme un bolígrafo brillante y de oro. No

los Bics de plástico que casi todo el mundo usa. Un bolígrafo de oro de verdad. Podías

afirmar que era caro sólo por ver cómo resplandecía. Cuando vacilé, una expresión de

molestia cruzó su aristocrático rostro, y agitó el bolígrafo ante mí.

-Reconoces un bolígrafo, ¿verdad? Este es un objeto familiar, ¿sí?- No aprecié el

sarcasmo, o la forma en que me había asustado dos veces en un día, y me quedé

mirando, estúpidamente, hasta que Victoria Crosse se inclinó hacia delante y me pellizcó el brazo. Muy fuerte.

-Sólo firma en cuadro, Berta, ¿vale?-

-¡Eh!- Me froté lo que sería un moretón, deseando tener el valor de responderle a

Victoria, tanto por pellizcarme como por llamarme por el nombre equivocado. Pero la

última persona que se había metido con Victoria Crosse había terminado por cambiarse a Santa Mónica, el colegio católico local. Así de miserable había hecho su vida en Woodrow Wilson.

-Apúrate, Berta.- Me espetó Victoria de nuevo.

-Vale, vale.- Acercándome al extraño a regañadientes, acepté el pesado bolígrafo de

su mano, y cuando nuestros dedos se tocaron, sentí la sensación más extraña que haya

existido nunca. Como un "deja vu" convertido en premonición. El pasado colisionando

con el futuro. Entonces sonrió, revelando el conjunto más perfecto de dientes blancosy regulares que haya visto jamás. Brillaban de verdad, como armas bien cuidadas.

Sobre él, el fluorescente zumbó a la vida durante un segundo, resplandeciendo como

un relámpago. Vale, eso fue raro.

Me deslicé otra vez hacia el frente, y mi mano temblaba un poco mientras escribía mi

nombre en el cuadro de asientos. Era estúpido estar asustada. No era más que otro

estudiante. Obviamente un chico nuevo. Tal vez viviera en algún lugar cerca de

nuestra granja. Probablemente había estado esperando por el bus, como yo, y de

alguna forma no había podido subirse. Su apariencia extrañamente misteriosa en la

clase de inglés, apenas a un par de metros mío, probablemente tampoco fuera causa

de alarma.

Miré hacia Alice en busca de su opinión. Obviamente había estado esperando a

establecer contacto. Con los ojos abiertos como platos, agitó el pulgar en la dirección

del chico, vocalizando un muy exagerado, "¡Está buenísimo!" ¿Buenísimo?

-Estás loca.- Susurré. Sí, el tío estaba técnicamente bueno. Pero también era

completamente aterrador con su capa, sus botas y su habilidad para materializarse

cerca de mí aparentemente desde ninguna parte.

-El cuadro de una vez.- Gruñó Victoria detrás de mí.

-Aquí.- Pasé el cuadro de asientos sobre mi hombro, consiguiendo un corte profundo y

fino como la hoja de una cuchilla mientras la impaciente Victoria me arrancaba el papel de la mano. -¡Auch!- Agité el dedo sangrante y dolorido, después me lo introduje en la boca, probando el sabor a hierro en la lengua, antes de darme otra vez la vuelta para devolver el bolígrafo. Cuanto antes mejor…

-Aquí. Gracias.- El tío que generaba su propia penumbra se quedó mirando a mis

dedos, y me di cuenta de que estaba goteando sangre sobre su costoso bolígrafo.

-Oh, perdón.- Dije, limpiando el bolígrafo en mi pierna, por falta de un pañuelo.

Ugh. ¿Y cómo va a salir esa mancha de mis vaqueros?

Su mirada siguió mis dedos, y pensé que quizás estuviera asqueado por el hecho de

que estuviera sangrando. Aún así juro que vi algo muy distinto al asco en esos ojos

negros… Y entonces se pasó la lengua lentamente por el labio inferior. ¿Qué demonios

ha sido eso? Lanzándole el bolígrafo, me di la vuelta rápidamente en el asiento. Podría

cambiarme de instituto, como esa chica que se metió con Vic. Ir a Santa Mónica. Esa

es la respuesta. No es demasiado tarde…

El cuadro de asientos regresó a la señora Wilhelm, y ella empezó a leer los nombres,

para después alzar la vista con una sonrisa hacia un lugar más allá de mi puesto.

-Tomaos un momento para darle la bienvenida a nuestro estudiante extranjero de

intercambio, Edward…- Frunciendo el ceño, volvió la vista al cuadro.

-Vlades… cuuu. ¿Lo dije correctamente?-

La mayoría de los alumnos se habrían limitado a murmurar "Sí, qué importa."

Quiero decir, ¿a quién le importa de verdad un nombre? A mi acosador mañanero, eso

es.

-No.- Entonó. -No, eso no es correcto.- Detrás de mí, oí el chirrido de una silla al

arrastrarse sobre el linóleo, y después una sombra se apareció sobre mi hombro. Mi

cuello volvió a erizarse.

-Oh.- La señora Wilhelm pareció ligeramente alarmada mientras un adolescente alto

con una capa negra de terciopelo avanzaba por el pasillo hacia ella.

Alzó un dedo con precaución, como si fuera a decirle que se sentara, cuando él pasó

de largo de ella a zancadas.

Cogiendo un rotulador de la bandeja junto a la pizarra blanca, retiró la tapa con

autoridad y garabateó la palabra Vladescu con una caligrafía fluida.

-Mi nombre es Edward Vladescu.- Anunció, señalando la palabra. -Vla-DES-cu énfasis

en la sílaba media, por favor.-

Cerrando las manos detrás de la espalda, empezó a andar, como si fuera el profesor.

Uno por uno, estableció contacto visual con cada estudiante de la clase, obviamente

contándonos. Sentí por la expresión de su cara que de alguna forma encontraba que

queríamos más.

-El nombre Vladescu es bastante reverenciado en Europa del Este.- Nos aleccionó.

-Un nombre noble.- Se detuvo en su caminar y estableció contacto directo con mis

ojos. -Un nombre de la realeza.- No tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando.

-¿No "encendéis una bombilla", como decís vosotros los americanos?- Preguntó a la

clase en general. Pero aún me estaba mirando a mí. ¡Dios, sus ojos eran negros!

Me encogí, mirando a Alice, que estaba abanicándose, totalmente indiferente a mí.

Era como si estuviera bajo un hechizo. Todo el mundo lo estaba. Nadie jugueteaba, ni

susurraba, ni hacía garabatos.

Casi contra mi voluntad, volví a centrar mi atención en el adolescente que había

secuestrado Literatura Inglesa. Era cierto que era casi imposible no mirarlo. El pelo

medio largo, cobrizo brillante, de Edward Vladescu se veía fuera de lugar en Lebanon

County, Pennsylvania, pero había encajado a la perfección con los modelos europeos

del Cosmopolitan de Alice. También era musculoso y esbelto como un modelo, con

altos pómulos, una nariz recta, y una mandíbula fuerte. Y esos ojos… ¿Por qué no

dejará de mirarme?

-¿Te importaría decirnos algo más sobre ti?- Sugirió al fin la señora Wilhelm.

Edward Vladescu se giró sobre sus talones embotados para situarse frente a ella, y tapar el rotulador ruidosamente.

-No particularmente. No.- La respuesta no era grosera… pero tampoco se dirigió a la

señora Wilhelm como un alumno. Más como un igual.

-Estoy segura de que nos encantaría oír más sobre tu linaje.- Dijo de pronto la señora

Wilhelm, admitiéndolo. -Sí que suena interesante.- Pero Edward Vladescu había

devuelto su atención hacia mí. Me hundí en el asiento. ¿Se está dando cuenta de esto

todo el mundo?

-Podréis aprender más sobre mí a su debido tiempo.- Dijo Edward. Había un deje de

frustración en su voz, y yo no tenía ni idea de por qué. Pero volvió a asustarme.

-Esto es una promesa.- Añadió, taladrando en mis ojos. Una promesa.

Y aún así sonaba más como una amenaza.

* * *

a**hah eiii pues en este cap ya se ve un poco mas la personalidad de **

**cada uno y mas o menos como es nuestro edward, estaba pensando en tmb cambiarle **

**el apellido a cullen, pero creo que si lo hiciera le quitaría un poco de sentido a la trama**

**por lo cual le deje el apellido original como a todos los demas personajes con bella y alice como **

**unicas esepciones...**

**gracias por sus reviews y pues cuando suba depende de uds =)**

**cuidencee las quierooo**

**y GRACIAS POR LEER!!**

**pasen por mis demas ficss**

**chaooo**

**itza***


	3. Esposaa

**nada es mio...**

* * *

**Guía de citas Obscuras**

-¿Has visto cómo te estaba mirando el chico extranjero, en inglés?- Chilló Alice en

cuanto nos reunimos después del colegio. -¡Es guapísimo, y está colado por ti! ¡Y es de

la realeza!- Apreté su muñeca, tratando de calmarla.

-Ali... Antes de que compres un regalo para nuestra boda "real", tengo que Contarte

algo sobre dicho chico supuestamente guapísimo.- Mi amiga se cruzó de brazos,

escéptica. Podría decirse que Alice ya se había hecho una idea sobre Edward

Vladescu, basando su opinión totalmente en hombros anchos y mandíbula fuerte.

-¿Qué podrías saber sobre él, que fuera aterrador? Acabamos de conocerlo.-

-De hecho, yo lo vi antes esta mañana.- Dije. -Ese chico, Edward, estaba en la parada del

bus. Mirándome.-

-¿Es eso?- Alice puso los ojos en blanco. -Tal vez coja el autobús.-

-No se subió.-

-Así que perdió el autobús.- Se encogió de hombros. -Eso es estúpido, pero no

aterrador.- Alice no se estaba enterando de nada.

-Es más raro que eso.- Insistí. -Me... me pareció oírle decir mi nombre. Justo cuando

salía el autobús.- Alice seguía sin entender.

-Mi antiguo nombre.- Aclaré. Mi mejor amiga tomó aire con fuerza.

-Vale. Tal vez eso sea un poco raro.-

-Nadie sabe ese nombre. Nadie.- De hecho, ni siquiera había compartido demasiado

de mí pasado con Alice. La historia de mi adopción era mi secreto mejor guardado. Si

alguna vez saliera a la luz... la gente creería que soy un bicho raro. Me sentía como un

bicho raro cada vez que oía esa historia. Mi madre adoptiva, una antropóloga cultural,

había estado estudiando un culto desconocido y secretista en la Rumania central. Había

estado allí con mi padre para observar sus rituales, con la esperanza de escribir uno

de sus rompedores artículos desde dentro de subculturas únicas. Sin embargo, las

cosas no habían salido bien en Europa del Este. El culto había sido un poco demasiado

extraño, un poco alternativo de más, y varios ciudadanos rumanos habían formado una

banda, decididos a ponerle fin al grupo. Por la fuerza.

Justo antes de que atacaran las turbas, mis padres biológicos me habían confiado a mí,

una niña, a los investigadores americanos de visita, suplicándoles que me llevaran a

los Estados Unidos, donde estaría a salvo.

Odiaba esa historia. Odiaba el hecho de que mis padres biológicos fueran gente lo

bastante ignorante y supersticiosa como para unirse a una secta. Ni siquiera quería

saber cuáles eran los rituales. Sabía el tipo de cosas que estudiaba mi madre.

Sacrificios animales, adoración a los árboles, vírgenes arrojadas dentro de volcanes...

tal vez mis padres biológicos estuvieran envueltos en algún asunto de acto sexual. Tal

vez por eso habían sido asesinados. ¿Quién sabía? ¿Quién quería saber?

Yo no pregunté por detalles, y mis padres adoptivos nunca presionaron la materia.

Simplemente era feliz siendo Isaabella Swan, americana. Antanasia Dragomir no

existía, por lo menos en lo que a mí respectaba.

-¿Estás segura de que sabía tu nombre?- Preguntó Alice.

-No.- Admití. -Pero me pareció haberlo oído.-

-Oh, Bella.- Suspiró Alice. -Nadie sabe ese nombre. Probablemente sólo te lo

imaginaste todo. O a lo mejor dijo una palabra que sonara como Antanasia.- Miré a

Alice por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Qué palabra suena como Antanasia?-

-No lo sé. ¿Qué tal "eh, qué pasa"?-

-Sí, claro.- Pero eso me hizo reír, más o menos. Anduvimos hacia la calle para esperar a

mi madre que venía a recogerme. La había llamado durante la comida para decirle

que no iba a coger el autobús de vuelta a casa. Alice añadió la última gota.

-Sólo digo que tal vez deberías darle a este Edward una oportunidad.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque... porque es tan alto.- Explicó Alice, como si la altura fuera prueba de buen

carácter. -¿Y he mencionado ya que es europeo?-

El Volkswagen viejo y herrumbroso de mi madre se subió al bordillo haciendo ruido, y

le hice señas con la mano.

-Sí. Es mucho mejor ser acosada por un europeo alto que por un americano de altura

media.-

-Bueno, por lo menos Edward te está haciendo caso.- Lloriqueó Alice. -A mí nunca

nadie me hace caso.-

Alcanzamos la furgoneta, y abrí la puerta. Antes de que ni siquiera pudiera decir hola,

Alice me empujó a un lado, se inclinó hacia delante y soltó:

-¡ Bella tiene novio, doctora Swan!- Mi madre parecía intrigada.

-¿Es eso cierto, Bella?- Era mi turno de empujar a Alice fuera de mi camino. Me

monté y cerré la puerta de un portazo, encerrando a mi amiga a salvo en el otro lado.

Alice saludó, riéndose, mientras mi madre y yo bajábamos del bordillo.

-¿Un novio, Isabella?- Preguntó mamá de nuevo. -¿En el primer día de colegio?-

-No es mi novio.- Gruñí, poniéndome el cinturón. -Es un estudiante muy raro de

intercambio que me está acosando.-

- Bella, estoy segura de que estás exagerando.- Dijo mamá. -Los varones

adolescentes se sienten con frecuencia incómodos en sociedad. Probablemente estás

malinterpretando comportamientos inocentes.-

Como todos los antropólogos culturales, mi madre creía saberlo todo sobre las

interacciones sociales humanas.

-No lo viste en la parada del bus esta mañana.- Discutí. -Estaba allí de pie con esta gran

capa negra... Y después mi dedo sangró, y se lamió sus labios...-

Cuando dije eso, mi madre pisó el freno con tanta fuerza que mi cabeza casi choca

contra el salpicadero. Un coche detrás de nosotras pitó con enfado.

-¡Mamá! ¿De qué iba eso?-

-Perdón, Bella.- Dijo, algo pálida. Volvió a pisar el acelerador. -Es sólo algo que

dijiste... sobre cortarte.-

-Me corté el dedo, y él prácticamente babeó encima, como si fuera una patata frita

cubierta de Ketchup.- Me estremecí. -Era asqueroso.-

Mamá se puso aún más pálida, y supe que pasaba algo.

-¿Quién... quién es este chico?- Preguntó mientras nos parábamos en un stop cerca de

La Universidad Grantley, donde daba clase mi madre. -¿Cómo se llama?-

Podía decirse que estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas sonar despreocupada, y eso

me puso más nerviosa.

-Se llama...- Antes de que pudiera decir Edward, sin embargo, lo vi. Sentando sobre la

pared baja que rodeaba el campus. Y me estaba mirando. Otra vez. Mi frente se cubrió

de sudor. Pero esta vez, estaba enfadada. Hasta aquí hemos llegado. -Está justo ahí.-

Gemí, clavando el dedo contra la ventana. -¡Me está mirando de nuevo!- Eso no era

"comportamiento incómodo de sociedad". Eso era acoso. -¡Quiero que me deje en

paz!-

Entonces mi madre hizo algo inesperado. Se subió al bordillo, justo al lado de donde

estaba esperando Edward, mirando.

-¿Cómo se llama, Bella?- Preguntó de nuevo mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón.

Supuse que mi madre iba a enfrentarse a él, así que le sujeté el brazo.

-Mamá, no. Está desequilibrado o algo así.-

Pero mi madre desasió mis dedos de su brazo con amabilidad.

-Su nombre, Bella.-

-Edwrad.- Respondí. -Edward Vladescu.-

-Oh, santo Dios.- Murmuró mamá, mirando más allá de mí, a mi acosador. -Supongo

que esto es verdaderamente inevitable... - Tenía una mirada extraña y distante.

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué es inevitable?-

-Espera aquí.- Dijo, todavía sin mirarme. -No te muevas.-

Sonaba tan seria que no protesté. Sin otra palabra, mi madre salió de la furgoneta y fue

directa hacia el tío amenazador que me había perseguido durante todo el día.

¿Estaba loca? ¿Trataría él de huir? ¿Se volvería loco y le haría daño? Pero no, se bajó

ágilmente de la pared y le hizo una reverencia, una reverencia de verdad, hasta la

Cintura, ¡a mi madre! ¿Qué demo...?

Bajé la ventanilla, pero hablaban tan bajo que no podía oír lo que estaban diciendo.

La conversación duró lo que parecieron eones. Y después mi madre le dio la mano.

Edward Vladescu se dio la vuelta para irse, y mamá volvió al coche y giró la llave.

-¿De qué iba todo eso?- Pregunté, anonadada.

Mi madre me miró directamente a los ojos y dijo

-Tú, tu padre y yo tenemos que hablar. Esta noche.-

-¿Sobre qué?- Exigí, con un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago. Un cosquilleo malo.

-¿Conoces a ese chico?-

-Después lo explicaremos. Tenemos mucho, mucho que contarte. Y necesitamos

hacerlo antes de que Edward llegue para la cena.-

Mi mandíbula aún seguía en el suelo cuando mamá me dio una palmadita en la mano y

se metió en medio del tráfico. Sin embargo mis padres, nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de explicarme qué estaba

sucediendo. Cuando llegamos a casa, mi padre estaba en el medio de una clase de

yoga tántrico para hippies de la colina con demasiado sexo en sus vidas, en el estudio

de detrás de la casa, así que mi madre me dijo que me pusiera a hacer mis tareas.

Y después Edward llegó temprano a cenar.

Estaba en el granero limpiando los establos cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, vi una

sombra cruzar la puerta abierta del granero.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Llamé ansiosa, aún nerviosa por los eventos del día.

Cuando no hubo respuesta, tuve la sensación extraña de que mi visitante era nuestro

invitado a la cena. Mamá lo invitó, recordé, tal y como había predicho. Un alto

estudiante europeo de intercambio caminaba a zancadas a través del polvoriento

anillo de montar. No puede ser tan peligroso.

La aprobación de mamá a un lado, mantuve un agarre firme sobre mi rastrillo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Exigí mientras se acercaba.

-Modales, modales.- Se quejó Edward en su acento altanero, golpeando pequeñas bolas

de polvo con cada larga zancada que daba. Llegó a apenas un metro de mí, y me

sorprendió otra vez por su altura. -Una dama no se pone a bramar en graneros.-

Prosiguió. -¿Y qué clase de saludo fue ese?-

¿Está dándome una lección de etiqueta, el tío que me ha estado espiando todo el día?

-Te pregunté por qué estás aquí.- Repetí, aferrándome al rastrillo con algo más de

fuerza.

-Para conocerte, por supuesto.- Dijo, todavía evaluándome, dando vueltas a mí

alrededor, mirando mi ropa. Me giré, intentando mantenerlo en mi campo visual, y lo

cogí frunciendo la nariz. -Seguramente tú también estás deseosa de conocerme.-

No demasiado... No tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando, pero el seguimiento de los

pies a la cabeza de mi persona no me gustaba nada.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- Dejó de dar vueltas.

-¿Estás limpiando establos? ¿Son esas, heces en tus zapatos?-

-Sí.- Dije, confundida por su tono. ¿Por qué le importa a él lo que se hallaba en mis

zapatos? -Limpio los establos todas las noches.-

-¿Tú?- Pareció perplejo. Y horrorizado.

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo.- Dije. -¿Por qué cree que esto es asunto suyo?-

-Sí, bueno, tenemos gente para eso, allí de donde yo vengo. Ayuda contratada.-

Olisqueó. -Tú, una dama de tu alcurnia, nunca deberías encargarte de semejante tarea

de tan baja categoría. Es ofensivo.-

Cuando dijo eso, mis dedos volvieron a apretarse sobre el rastrillo, y no por miedo.

Edward Vladescu no era sólo intimidante. Era irritante.

-Mira, ya he tenido bastante de ti metiéndote en mi vida, y de tu actitud.- Espeté.

-¿Quién te crees que eres, de todas formas? ¿Y por qué me persigues?-

Furia e incredulidad cruzaron los ojos negros de Edward.

-Tu madre aún no te ha informado, ¿verdad?- Agitó la cabeza. -La doctora

Swan juró que te lo contaría todo. Tus padres no son demasiado buenos

manteniendo sus promesas.-

-Se... se supone que vamos a hablar después.- Tartamudeé, mi furia iba

desvaneciéndose un poco a la vista de su ira evidente. -Papá está dando clase de

yoga...-

-¿Yoga?- Edward se rió con acritud. -Contorsionar su cuerpo en una serie de ridículas

configuraciones y ¿es más importante que informar a su hija acerca del pacto? ¿Y qué

clase de hombre practica semejante pasatiempo pacífico? Los hombres deberían

entrenarse para la guerra, no perder el tiempo entonando "ohm" y parloteando sobre

la paz interior. Olvídate del yoga y del parloteo.-

-¿Pacto? ¿Qué pacto?- Pero Edward estaba mirando al techo iluminado del granero,

andando en círculos, con las manos unidas detrás de la espalda, hablando consigo

mismo.

- Esto no está yendo bien. Nada bien en absoluto. Aconsejé a los Ancianos que

deberías haber sido convocada de vuelta en Rumania hace años, que nunca serías una

esposa apropiada...- Buah… detente ahí.

-¿Esposa?-

Edward se detuvo, volviéndose sobre los talones para situarse frente a mí.

-Tu ignorancia empieza a cansarme.- Se acercó a mí, inclinándose y mirándome a los

ojos. -Porque tus padres se niegan a informarte, yo mismo entregaré las noticias, y te

lo presentaré de forma sencilla.- Señaló a su pecho y anunció, como si hablara con un

niño. -Yo soy un vampiro.- Señaló a mi pecho. -Tú eres un vampiro. Y vamos a

casarnos, en cuanto alcances la edad. Esto ha sido decretado desde el momento de

nuestros nacimientos.-

Ni siquiera podía procesar la parte de "vamos a casarnos", o la cosa de "decretado".

Me había perdido en lo de "vampiro".

Loco. Edward Vladescu está completamente loco. Y estoy sola con él, en un granero

vacío. Así que hice lo que cualquier persona en su sano juicio habría hecho. Lancé el

rastrillo en la dirección general de su pie y corrí hacia la casa como si me llevara el

diablo, ignorando su aullido de dolor.

* * *

**soy la única que piensa que bella es una suertuda???**

**digo imaginense que un chico como edward llegue y **

**les diga que son su proetida hahahaha ??? ahahhaa**

**awww pues aquí un nuevo cap ojala les guste y dejen muchos **

**reviews en vdd los aprecio inmensamente muchisimas grax por ellos**

**ojalá en este cap dejen mas y me digan que opinan**

**para las que leen "Entre dos mundos" subiré en un **

**rato mas...**

**cuidencee **

**GRACIAS POR LEER!!!**

**aa pd que opinan de que robert y kristen si andan???**

**yo lo ammoooo!!**

**besoss**

**itza***


	4. Habilidades con el rastrillo

**nada es mio...**

* * *

**Guía de Citas del lado obscuro**

-Yo no soy una no muerta- Protesté. Pero por supuesto, nadie me prestaba atención.

Mis padres estaban demasiados concentrados en la metedura de pata de Edward

Vladescu.

- Edward, siéntate- Ordenó Mamá, no parecía contenta con ninguno de los dos.

-Prefiero quedarme de pie- Replicó Edward. Mamá dibujó un círculo con su dedo

señalando las sillas alrededor de la mesa. -Siéntate. Ahora-

Nuestro herido visitante hizo como si fuese a desobedecer, entonces, resoplando, tomó

asiento. Mamá le quitó una de sus botas, la cual se apreciaba un diente del rastrillo,

mientras papá se paseaba por la cocina, buscando debajo del fregadero el kit de

primeros auxilios a la vez que esperaba a que el té se preparase.

-Solo es un moretón - Anunció Mamá.

-Oh, bien- Papá salió de debajo del fregadero -No puedo encontrar las vendas de

todos modos. Pero todavía podemos tomar el té.-

La larguirucha e impostora sanguijuela que había ocupado mi sitio en la mesa de la

cocina me miró fijamente.

-Eres afortunada de que mi zapatero use solo el mejor cuero. Tú podrías haberme

atravesado. Y no querrás atravesar a un vampiro. Además, ¿es esa la forma de recibir a

tu futuro marido o a cualquier invitado, sea quien sea? ¿Con un rastrillo?-

- Edward - Le interrumpió mi madre. -Cogiste a Bella desprevenida. Como te expliqué

anteriormente, su padre y yo queríamos hablar con ella primero.-

-Sí, bueno, en realidad has tardado en llevar a cabo la tarea, diecisiete años, nada

menos… Alguien tenía que hacerse cargo- Edward se escabulló del agarre de Mamá y se puso en pie, cojeando por la cocina con la bota puesta, como un rey intranquilo en

su castillo. Él cogió el bote con camomila, aspiró el contenido, y frunció el ceño. -

¿Bebéis esto?-

-Te gustará- Prometió mi padre. Él sirvió en cuatro tazas. -Es muy relajante en

situaciones tan estresantes como esta-

-Suficiente con el té. Solo decidme que está pasando- Rogué, reclamando mi sitio en la

cocina de las zarpas de Edward. No estaba caliente después de todo. Casi como si nada, se hubiese sentado ahí minutos antes. -Quien sea. Por favor. Contadme-

-Como tus padres deseen, yo renunciaré a ese deber y lo dejaré en sus manos-

Concedió Edward. Se llevó la humeante taza a los labios, sorbió varias veces, y se

estremeció.

-¡Dios mío, qué asco!- Ignorando a Edward, Mamá compartió una mirada cómplice con

Papá, como si ellos tuviesen un secreto.

-Char. . . ¿qué piensas?- Aparentemente él entendía la indirecta, porque Papá asintió

con la cabeza y dijo

-Voy a por el pergamino- Entonces abandonó la cocina.

-¿Pergamino?-Pergaminos. Pactos. Bodas. ¿Por qué está todo el mundo hablando en

código?.. -¿Qué pergamino?- Pregunté confundida.

-Oh, cielo- Mamá se sentó en una silla junto a la mía y tomó mis manos entre las suyas. -

Esto es bastante complicado.-

-Inténtalo- Insistí.

-Tú siempre has sabido que provienes de Rumania, que fuiste adoptada allí- Comenzó

Mamá -Y que a tus padres biológicos los mataron en un conflicto en el pueblo.-

-Asesinados por campesinos- Dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño. -Gente supersticiosa,

dada a formar viciosas multitudes.- Metió el dedo en la mantequilla de cacahuete

orgánica de papá, la probó, y se limpió el dedo en sus pantalones, los cuales eran

negros y le quedaban muy apretados en sus largas piernas, casi como unos pitillos. -

Por favor, díganme que hay algo comestible en esta casa- Mamá se volvió hacia Edward

-Voy a pedirte que estés callado unos minutos mientras cuento la historia.- Edward se

inclinó ligeramente, su brillante pelo cobrizo brillaba bajo la luz de la lámpara

de la cocina.

-Por supuesto. Continúa.- Mamá regresó su atención hacia mí. -Pero nosotros no podemos contarte la historia entera, porque el tópico pareció

molestarte mucho.

-Ahora sería un buen momento- Sugerí -Porque no podría estar más molesta.-

Mamá sorbió su té y se lo tragó.

-Sí, bueno, la verdad es que tus padres biológicos fueron destruidos por un furioso

movimiento que intentaba eliminar su pueblo de vampiros.-

-¿Vampiros?- Seguramente ella estaba bromeando.

-Sí- Confirmó Mamá. -Vampiros. Tus padres se encontraban entre los vampiros que yo

estaba estudiando en aquel momento.-

Vale, no es inusual escuchar palabras como hadas o el espíritu de la tierra, o incluso

trolls, en mi casa. Me refiero a que la cultura folclórica y las leyendas son uno de los

intereses de mi madre, y mi padre había sido conocido como el huésped ocasional de

un ente divino en su estudio de yoga. Pero ni siquiera mis raros padres creen en los

monstruos de las películas de Hollywood. Ellos no podían creer en serio que mis

padres biológicos se transformaban en murciélagos, o se esfumaban con la luz solar, o

que les crecían grandes colmillos.

-Tú dijiste que estabas estudiando algún tipo de cultura.- Rebatí -Una subcultura con

extraños rituales. . . pero nunca dijiste nada sobre vampiros.-

-Siempre te has dejado llevar por la lógica, Isabella- Dijo Mamá. -No te gustan las cosas que no pueden ser explicadas por las matemáticas o por la ciencia. Tu padre y yo estábamos muy asustados por si la verdad sobre tus padres biológicos te traumatizaba.

Así que decidimos mantenernos callados.-

-¿Me estás diciendo que mis padres biológicos pensaban que eran vampiros?- Mi voz

sonó como un aullido. Mamá asintió.

-Bueno. . . sí.-

-Ellos no solamente pensaban que eran vampiros- Refunfuñó Edward. Él había

recuperado su bota y estaba dando saltitos sobre el otro pie para ponérsela. -Ellos

eran vampiros.- A la vez que yo miraba incrédula y con la boca abierta a nuestro

invitado, el pensamiento más horripilante del mundo cruzó mi mente. Esos rituales a

los que mi madre se refería, relacionados con mis padres biológicos… -Ellos no…

bebían sangre exactamente…- La expresión del rostro de mi madre lo decía todo, y yo pensé que iba a desmayarme. Mis padres biológicos: desviados y trastornados

bebedores de sangre.

-Sabrosa sustancia- Comentó Edward -No tendréis acaso un poco por aquí en lugar de

este té…- Mamá le lanzó una furtiva mirada. Edward frunció el ceño. -No, supongo que

no.-

-La gente no bebe sangre- Insistí con voz chillona y aguda. -¡Y los vampiros no

existen!-

Edward cruzó sus brazos, arrugando la frente.

-Ahí te equivocas.-

- Edward, por favor- Dijo Mamá con calma pero usando el tono serio que reservaba para controlar a los estudiantes. -Dale tiempo a Bells para procesar la información. Ella tiene que analizar las cosas, lo que le hace resistirse a creer en lo paranormal.-

-¿Es extraño que no crea en lo imposible?- Grité -¿En lo irreal?- En este punto de la

charla, papá regresó con un mohoso pergamino en sus manos.

-A lo largo de la historia, mucha gente se ha resistido a la idea de los no muertos.-

Indicó Papá, extendiendo cuidadosamente el documento sobre la mesa. -Y los finales

de los ochenta fueron un tiempo de devastación para los vampiros en Rumania.

Numerosas purgas cada pocos meses. Centenares de hermosos vampiros muertos. –

Puntuó mi padre.

-Tus padres biológicos, quienes eran muy poderosos en el seno de esa subcultura,

creyeron que estaban destinados a ser destruidos y te pusieron en nuestras manos

antes de ser asesinados, con la esperanza de que te pusiésemos a salvo aquí en los

Estados Unidos.- Añadió Mamá.

-La gente no bebe sangre- Repetí. -No ellos. No visteis a mis padres actuar como

vampiros- Les desafié -Nunca visteis que les creciesen los colmillos o morder cuellos,

¿verdad? Sé que no los visteis hacerlo porque eso nunca sucedió.-

-No- Admitió Mamá, cogiendo mis manos otra vez. -No se nos estaba permitido ese

tipo de acceso.-

-Porque eso nunca sucedió- Repetí.

-No- Intervino Edward. -Porque morder es algo muy privado e íntimo. Simplemente no

invitas a la gente a verlo. Los vampiros son una raza muy sensual pero no ofrecen

exhibiciones, gracias a Dios. Somos discretos.- -Pero no tenemos ninguna razón para creer que alguien nos mintió sobre lo de beber sangre- Añadió Mamá -Y no es algo sobre lo que estar molesta, Bells. Es bastante normal para ellos. Si hubieses crecido en Rumania con esa subcultura te habría llegado a parecer cotidiano.- Aparté mis manos de las suyas.

-A mí me parece que no.- Con una profunda mirada, Edward lo resumió pacíficamente.

-Sinceramente, no puedo soportar más esto. La historia es bastante simple. Tú,

Antanasia, eres la última de una larga dinastía de poderosos vampiros. Los Dragomirs.

Realeza vampírica.- Eso sí me hizo reír, una loca e histérica risa.

-Venga, vale, realeza vampírica-

-Sí. Realeza. Y esta es la última parte de la historia de la cual tus padres parecen

reacios a contarte- Edward se apoyó en la mesa, inclinándose sobre mí, con los brazos

rígidos, mirándome fijamente. -Tú, eres una princesa vampiro, la heredera de la

dinastía Dragomir. Yo soy un príncipe vampiro. El heredero de un clan igual de

poderoso, los Vladescus. Más poderoso diría yo, pero ese no es el asunto. Nosotros

dos fuimos prometidos en una corta ceremonia de compromiso después de nuestros

nacimientos.- Miré a mi madre en busca de ayuda, pero todo lo que dijo ella fue.

-La ceremonia fue muy dramática, muy bien elaborada. En una enorme cueva en los

Montes Cárpatos. Con velas por todos lados.- Decía mi madre. Él le dedicó una mirada

de devoción a mi madre. -Ningún otro explorador había llegado tan lejos.- Los miré

con fiereza.

-¿Estabais allí? ¿En la ceremonia?-

-Oh, conocimos a un montón de vampiros en ese viaje y asistimos a bastantes eventos

culturales muy interesantes- Mamá sonreía al recordar. -Deberías leer mi artículo en el

Journal of Eastern European Folk Culture (Periódico del Este Europeo de La Cultura

Folclórica). Fue un hito como trabajo personal, si se me permite decirlo.-

-Déjame terminar, por favor- Rugió Edward.

-Allí es fácil- Le reprendió Papá gentilmente. -En esta pequeña democracia, todo el

mundo tiene la oportunidad de hablar.-

Desde la mirada de desdén que Edward le lanzó a mi padre, podría decir que él no se

preocupaba mucho por la democracia. El desilusionado Drácula quería continuar su

resumen pacíficamente. -La ceremonia de desposorio sellará nuestros destinos, Antanasia. Nos casaremos tan

pronto como tú tengas la edad. Nuestras líneas de sangre se unirán, consolidando la

fuerza de nuestros clanes, finalizando años de rivalidad y guerra.- Sus ojos negros

brillaron y su mirada vagó a la deriva lejos en el tiempo. -Será un momento glorioso

en nuestra historia, cuando nosotros ascendamos al poder. Cinco millones de

vampiros, tu familia y mi familia juntos, bajo un mismo mandato.- Mi supuesto futuro

marido volvió a la realidad y me miró fijamente, aspirando por la nariz. -Yo haré todo

el trabajo pesado, por supuesto, con un sabio criterio.-

-Estás totalmente loco.- Declaré, observando todos los rostros de la sala uno por uno.

-Esto es una locura.- Edward se acercó a mí hasta estar cara a cara. Por primera vez, vi

curiosidad y no desdén o burla o ansias de poder en sus oscuros ojos.

-¿Realmente sería tan repugnante, Isabella, el estar conmigo?- No sabía exactamente

a qué se refería, pero pensé que hablaba sobre… los dos juntos, no en el sentido

político del matrimonio, sino de un modo romántico.

No dije nada. ¿De verdad pensaba Edward que yo me enamoraría de él solo porque

tenía una cara bonita? ¿Un cuerpo de infarto? ¿Qué me importaría que oliese como la

colonia más sexy y picante que jamás había olido. . .?

-Enseñémosle el pergamino.- Interrumpió papá, rompiendo el momento.

-Sí, es la hora- Mamá estuvo de acuerdo. Casi había olvidado el papel mohoso, pero

ahora Papá se había sentado y desenrollaba el pergamino cuidadosamente, en la

mesa de la cocina. El quebradizo pergamino crujió en cuanto, él lo tocó suavemente

con los dedos. Las palabras, en rumano probablemente, eran ininteligibles para mí,

pero aquello se veía como algún tipo de documento legal, con varias firmas al pie de la

hoja. Mi mirada se movió de un sitio a otro, negándome a mirar más de cerca en aquel

documento sin sentido.

-Lo traduciré- Se ofreció Edward levantándose. -A menos que Antanasia haya estudiado

rumano.-

-Está en mi lista de cosas por hacer- Respondí entre dientes. -Actividades

multilenguaje.-

-Serías lista si empezases a aprender, mi futura novia- Replicó Edward, acercándose

cada vez más a mí, hasta apoyarse sobre mi hombro para leer. Podía sentir su

respiración en mi mejilla. Era inusualmente fría, dulce. En contra de mi buen juicio,

continué aspirando aquella misteriosa colonia, también, entrando profundamente en

mis pulmones. Edward estaba tan cerca, que mi oscuro y rizado cabello acariciaba mi mandíbula, y él distraídamente apartó unos mechones de pelo, sus nudillos rozaron mi

mejilla. El contacto me sobresaltó. La sensación me golpeó de lleno en el estómago.

Si Edward sintió lo mismo que yo, no lo demostró sino que siguió absorto en el

documento. ¿Me estaré volviendo loca esnifando tanta colonia? ¿Me imagino cosas?

Cambié de posición en la silla, intentando no tocarle de nuevo, a la vez que nuestro

arrogante invitado, recorrí la primera línea del pergamino con el dedo.

-Esto declara que tú, Antanasia Dragomir, estás prometida en matrimonio conmigo,

Edward Vladescu, tan pronto como alcancemos la madurez a la edad de dieciocho años,

y celebrar las fiestas necesarias que atestigüen este pacto. Una vez llevado a cabo el

matrimonio, nuestros clanes se unirán y vivirán en paz.- Él se volvió. -Como he dicho,

es bastante simple. Y mira: la firma de tu padre adoptivo. Y la de tu madre.- No pude

evitar fulminarles con la mirada cuando él dijo eso, y seguramente no fue suficiente,

las firmas de Mamá y Papá constaban en el documento, junto con otra docena de

nombres rumanos. Traidores. Empujando el pergamino fuera de mi camino, me crucé

de brazos y miré a mis padres.

-¿Cómo pudisteis venderme como si… si fuese… ganado?-

-Nosotros no te vendimos, Isabella- Me calmó Mamá. -Tú no eras nuestra hija entonces.

Nosotros estábamos allí como testigos en el ritual, en interés de mi investigación. Esto

fue semanas antes de la purga, semanas antes de que te adoptásemos. No teníamos ni

idea, de qué nos depararía el futuro.-

-De todos modos, allí no se vendían vacas- Se mofó Edward. -¿Quién querría ganado?

Tú eres una princesa vampiro. Tu destino no te pertenece a ti completamente.-

Princesa… él sinceramente cree, que soy una princesa vampiro… la extraña, casi

placentera sensación que había sentido cuando él rozó mi mejilla desapareció,

haciendo que la realidad me golpeara de nuevo. Edward Vladescu era un lunático.

-Si yo fuese un vampiro, querría morder a alguien. Estaría sedienta de sangre.- Dije en

un último intento de razonar y abandonar aquella absurda discusión.

-Encontrarás tu verdadera naturaleza.- Prometió Edward. -Estás entrando en la edad

adecuada. Y cuando yo te muerda por primera vez, entonces te convertirás en un

vampiro. Te he traído un libro, una guía, en el cual te explica todo… - Me levanté tan

rápido que mi silla cayó al suelo, armando un gran escándalo.

-Él no va a morderme.- Interrumpí señalando a Edward con el dedo. -¡Y no voy a ir a

Rumania a casarme con él! ¡No me importa qué tipo de ceremonia de desposorio

tengan ellos!- -Tú debes honrar el pacto- Rugió Edward. No era una sugerencia.

-Ahora no seas dictatorial con nosotros, Edward - Objetó papá arrastrando su silla y

acariciando su barba. -Te lo dije. Esto es una democracia. Tomemos todos, un

pequeño respiro. Como dijo Gandhi: "Debemos convertirnos en el cambio que

queremos ver"-Claramente, Edward nunca se había topado con un maestro de la

paciencia antes, porque él parecía dudoso, de la validez de la firma de Papá, todavía

maduro, y totalmente descentrado de la situación.

-¿Y se puede saber qué significa eso?- Preguntó él finalmente.

-Nadie tomará ninguna decisión hoy- Tradujo Mamá. -Es tarde. Todos estamos

cansados y abrumados. De todos modos, Edward, Bella no está preparada para

contraer matrimonio. Ella ni siquiera ha besado a un chico todavía, por el amor de

Dios.- Edward me sonrió con satisfacción, arqueando una ceja.

-¿De verdad? ¿Ningún pretendiente? Que chocante. Yo habría pensado que tus

habilidades con el rastrillo, resultarían atractivas para cierto tipo de soltero aquí en

una granja de campo.- Me quería morir allí mismo. Quería correr al cajón de los

cuchillos, coger el más grande que encontrase, y clavármelo en el corazón. Ser

expuesta como que nunca había sido besada… era casi peor que ser una princesa

vampiro. La cosa del vampiro era una fantasía ridícula, pero mi total falta de

experiencia… era real.

-¡Mamá! ¡Eso es tan vergonzoso! ¿Tenías que contarle eso?- Le reclamé.

-Bueno, Isabella, es verdad. No quiero que Edward piense que eres algún tipo de joven mujer experimentada, preparada para el matrimonio.-

-No me aprovecharé.- Prometió Edward seriamente. -Y ella no puede ser forzada a

casarse, por supuesto. Estamos en un nuevo siglo. Desafortunadamente. Pero me temo

que estoy obligado a proseguir este noviazgo hasta que Isabella se dé cuenta que su

lugar está a mi lado. Y lo hará.-

-No lo haré.- Protesté. Edward no hizo caso de esto.

-El enlace de nuestros clanes es autorizado por los más viejos y poderosos miembros:

los Ancianos de las familias Vladescu y Dragomir. Y los Ancianos siempre siguen su

camino.-

Mamá insistió. -Será la decisión de Isabella, Edward.-

-Por supuesto- Aunque, la condescendiente media sonrisa de Edward, decía otra cosa. -¿Dónde me quedaré?- Preguntó Edward.

-¿Quedarte?- Papá se mostró confuso.

-Sí. Dormir- Aclaró Edward. -He realizado un viaje muy largo, aguantado mi primer

embrutecedor día, en la llamada escuela pública aquí, y estoy cansado.-

-Tú no vas a volver a la escuela.- Objeté con pánico. Me había olvidado del instituto.

-¡No te lo permito!-

-Por supuesto que asistiré al instituto- Replicó Edward.

-¿Cómo te matriculaste aquí?- Preguntó Mamá.

-Estoy aquí en lo que llaman 'intercambio'- Explicó Edward. -Los Ancianos pensaron que sería difícil explicar mi larga estancia aquí, de otro modo. A los vampiros no nos gusta levantar sospechas como puedes imaginar. Nos gusta mezclarnos.-

¿Mezclarnos? ¿Con un abrigo largo de terciopelo en verano? ¿En Lebanon Country,

Pennsylvania? ¿La conservadora fábrica en el corazón de un estado lleno de granjas,

donde la gente tenaz de descendencia germánica todavía piensan, que agujerearse la

orejas es radical y un posible portal al infierno?

-¿Tú eres realmente un estudiante de intercambio?- Gruñó Papá.

-Sí. Tu estudiante de intercambio, para ser exacto.- Aclaró Edward. Mamá levantó una

cautelosa mano.

-Nosotros nunca estuvimos de acuerdo con esto.-

-Exacto- Añadió Papá. -¿No tendríamos que firmar algo? ¿No hay papeleo?- Edward rió.

-Oh, papeleo. Un insignificante detalle resuelto en Rumania. Nadie en su sano juicio

cuestionaría las decisiones del clan Vladescu. Es solo una mala forma. Y las

consecuencias de rechazarnos un favor. . .bueno, digamos que la gente en todos lados

tiende a tener sus cuellos lejos de nosotros.-

- Edward, deberías habernos consultado primero- Repuso Mamá. Edward se encogió

ligeramente de hombros.

-Sí. Bueno, quizás sobrepasamos nuestros límites allí. Pero debéis admitir que es un

honor para vosotros acogerme. Vosotros y yo sabíais que este día llegaría- Papá aclaró

su garganta y miró a mamá.

-Nosotros les hicimos la promesa a los Dragomirs años atrás, de cuando este momento

llegara…--Oh, char, no sé. Necesitamos tener en cuenta los sentimientos de Bella…-

-Hicisteis un juramento a mi familia- Les recordó Edward de nuevo. -De todas formas, no tengo ningún otro sitio al que ir. No regresaré a la llamada posada del pueblo donde dormí anoche. El tema de todo era el cerdo, por el amor de Dios. Papel de pared de cerdo (se refiere al color), figuritas de cerdo por todos lados. Y un Vladescu no duerme con cerdos.- Mamá me miró posando sus manos sobre mis hombros

asegurando.

-Supongo que por ahora, Edward puede quedarse en el apartamento para invitados que hay sobre el garaje, mientras resolvemos esto. ¿De acuerdo, Bells? Solo es temporal, te lo aseguro.-

-Hey, es tu granja- Murmuré sabiendo que había fracasado. Mis padres siempre

adoptan cosas extraviadas. Gatos callejeros, perros abandonados… si fuese un sin

techo, podría vivir en nuestra granja, incluso si tratase de morderte.

Y, así es como un adolescente que reivindicaba ser un vampiro, vino a residir en

nuestro garaje durante el comienzo de mi último año en el instituto. Y no cualquier

vampiro. Mi arrogante y déspota prometido vampiro. La última persona en el infierno,

o del infierno, con la que quería compartir mi paseo al instituto, eso sin añadir que

estaríamos juntos toda la eternidad.

Me tendí despierta en mitad de la noche reflexionando sobre mi arruinada vida. Mis

padres biológicos: miembros de una cultura que juraba beber sangre- y no volvería a

pensar nunca más de quien. No había nada que yo pudiese hacer por ellos, excepto

sacarlos de mi mente. Su historia podía quedar y quedaría escondida en el pasado.

Pero el futuro… todo lo que yo quería era una oportunidad para salir con Jake Zinn, un

chico normal, y en vez de eso había conseguido un prometido friki, viviendo en mi

garaje. Y, por si fuera poco, todo el mundo en el instituto, pensaba ya que mi familia

era suficientemente rara, con el yoga de mi padre y su improductiva, orgánica, anticárnica granja, y mi madre siendo el sostén de la familia, estudiando para hacer creer en galimatías (cosas sin sentido). Y ahora… ahora sería realmente una paria. La chica del instituto comprometida con el demonio. Y qué demonio.

Tumbada en la cama, no podía parar de rememorar el olor de la colonia de Edward,

como si él la hubiese derramado a mi lado. El poder que había desprendido a cada paso en mi clase de Literatura. El contacto de sus dedos contra mi mejilla. Y su

afirmación de ese día, que él clavaría sus dientes en mí. Dios, que psicópata.

Me destapé, me incorporé y eché las cortinas a un lado, mirando por la ventana en

dirección al garaje. Una luz seguía prendida en el segundo piso. Edward estaba

despierto. ¿Haciendo qué?

Tragando saliva, me dejé caer sobre mi almohada y cubrí mi garganta fuertemente con

las mantas, mi tierna, vulnerable y todavía no, besada garganta, medio deseando y

medio temiendo que llegase la mañana.

* * *

de vdd serìa tan terrible?? ahhAHAHH io mataría por que fuera la prometida de

edward pero en fin bella siempre ha estado un pokitin locaa hahahaha....

espero que les guste les prometo que la historia se pone mejor poco a poco...

para las que leen mi otra adaptación **"Entre dos mundos**", espero poder subir cap

hoy mismoo ...

cuidence muchismoo

**GRACIAS POR LEER!!**

**itza***


	5. por qué ser solo alguien más?

**nada es mio ....**

_

* * *

_

Querido tío Aro:

_Te escribo desde mi desván, sobre el garaje de los Packwood, donde me estoy quedando, no se diferencia mucho de algún tipo de automóvil no deseado o de alguna clase de equipaje olvidado, no hay duda de que respirar este olor a rancio del vehículo, agota día y noche. Aunque solo llevo aquí unas semanas. Extraño el esplendor rugoso de Cárpatos, la manera en que aúllan los lobos en la noche, glacial y hermosa. Solo cuando se está en un lugar que carece de peligro o misterio, puede uno entender cuanto extraña los lugares más oscuros del mundo. Aquí, solo se preocupan de no chocar en los estrechos caminos con una carreta sobrecargada de heno (¡y la gente dice que Rumania está atrasada!) o si habrá algún programa bueno en la televisión en la noche. (Los Packwood han sido lo suficientemente amables para proporcionarme una televisión aquí fuera en mí exilio, en el jardín trasero, en la cual solo puedo ver la americanidad de "Whoopee"_

_Pero por supuesto soy consciente de que no estoy aquí por la diversión, las artes, o la arquitectura (¿Podré ser de nuevo feliz, en nuestro altísimo castillo gótico después de caminar, por los pasillos del Woodrow Wilson High School, una oda literal al linóleo?) ni tampoco debería centrarme en la cocina. (En serio, Aro -vegetarianos) o la excitante conversación de mis compañeros de clase (La palabra gustar ha llegado a ser completamente desagradable.)_

_Pero paso del tema._

_La chica, Aro. La chica. Imagina mi conmoción al encontrarme a mi futura esposa, mi "princesa", hasta las rodillas de excrementos de animal, gritando desde más allá del granero e intentando apuñalarme con un utensilio de granja, como una mano demente estable. No dirigiré el hecho de que el excremento de caballo parece permanentemente incrustado en sus botas de hombre; es probablemente a causa de los malos métodos de educarla._

_A pesar de todo, ella es grosera. No coopera. Carece de cualquier interés sobre su cultura, y en cuanto a su deber, su destino, la rara oportunidad que se le ha ofrecido por el simple hecho de su nacimiento. En resumen, Isabella Swan no es un vampiro. Vivir en América, parece haber eliminado de nuestra princesa, todo rastro de sangre real que sabemos, debe correr por sus venas desde su nacimiento. _

_Bendecida con el negro y rizado cabello que hace tan distinta a las mujeres rumanas, ella alisa y engrasa su pelo sometiéndolo en un vano intento de parecer como el resto de las adolescentes americanas. ¿Pero por qué ser solo alguien más?_

_Y su sentido de la moda… ¿Cuántas clases de vaqueros puede haber aquí? Y las camisetas con los caballos y los juegos de palabras relacionados con la aritmética… ¿En serio esto es "Hip2b2"_

_(es una Web sobre ciencias y cosas de estudios)? ¿Le haría mucho daño ponerse un vestido? ¿Y sonreír?_

_Aro, comprendo que estoy ligado a mi honor a mantener una relación con esta joven mujer, ¿pero de verdad ella puede dirigir nuestras legiones? Y para ambos compartir algún tipo de intimidad física… Cualquier detalle que puedas proporcionarme respecto a ese asunto sería gratamente apreciado._

_Sabes que siempre estoy mereciendo "ser uno del equipo", una nueva expresión que he aprendido aquí; como cualquier otra, pero honestamente, todo esto se me escapa un poco de las manos._

_¿Estamos totalmente en lo cierto de que habrá guerra entre los clanes si el contrato no es cumplido? Si estamos hablando solo de unas pérdidas mínimas, digo que deberíamos hablar sobre el pacto del matrimonio. Pero, por supuesto, tu opinión debe prevalecer._

_Entretanto, yo continuaré mis, lejos de dar sus frutos, esfuerzos a educar y comprometer a esta imposible mujer americana, en ese orden. Pero, por favor, Aro, considera mis intereses._

_Tu sobrino, ligado al deber,_

_Edward Vladescu_

_P.S. He sido reclutado para el equipo de baloncesto. ¡El entrenador dice que podría ser una_

_estrella!_

* * *

**se que el cap esta super cortito, pero a lo largo de la historia se ven diferentes cartas que edward manda a su tío, **

**estas las voi a poner siempre como un capitulo, ok?? ...**

**por otra partee comenten ahahah diganme que les parece la actitud de bella, **

**ahahah si un guapisimo y misterioiso chico llegara ami casa y me dijera que es mi **

**prometido perdido y que ademas es un sexy vampiro haahha supongo que gritaria como **

**una loca y luego correría a sus brazos hahha que tal uds ? **

**como seaa cuidence muchoo y muchas gracias por leer!!**

**PASENSE POR MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS !!**

**CHAOOOO**

**itza***


End file.
